Sucked into The Avengers: The Missing Princesses of Asgard
by Kingdomroxas2
Summary: Two girls in our world have just finish watching the Avengers movie, when they are suck into their TV and end up the realm of Assgard. What do they find there and will they meet the other members of the Avengers.
1. Chapter 1 Enter Asgard

I do not own any of the Marvel characters, I only own Emma and Beth

* * *

**Chapter 1 Enter Asgard**

Tonight me and my friend had finish watching the Avengers movie and it was kick ass awesome. My name is Emma, I have long brown hair, blue eyes and pale skin. My friend Beth, had long blue which she dyed from blonde, brown eyes and pale skin. "What a cool movie" I said and Beth nodded. "The best part was the Hulk handshake with Loki" she said. We then both started to remember that part and how he got thrown in different directions. "Don't forget his little noise he makes at the end" I said and we both rolled around on floor with laughter.

You see our mothers were murdered in front of us and we don't remember where but social services took us to a care home but they did not split us up, as we help each other and when we were 17 they help us move out and get jobs to support ourselves.

"So what do you want to watch next" I said, as I turn on my laptop and Beth was thinking of what to watch. After like 10 minutes of thinking, she said "Some Assembly Required". I nodded and put on the first episode and we would laugh at the jokes. Also I put on Tony with Elf ears episode and it was funny that Bruce just cut the one ear off. We also watch the bloopers and by the time we finish watching, we were laughing so hard that it made us cry.

We then watch the Avengers movie bloopers, while that was playing, I was brushing my Rukia wig as it needed restyling and Beth was doing her Soi Fong wig. "Beth, have you finish your Soi Fong wig, because I am getting hungry" I said and she nodded. We put our wigs away and made our way to the kitchen. We talk about what we were going to have for tea and decided to make cheese toasties and by the love Odin did they taste good.

After that I cleaned the plates and we ran up the stairs to our separate rooms. My rooms has a bed, anime/comic book poster on the walls, manga book shelf, another shelf for dvd and draws. I had a quick shower and then dried my brown hair but suddenly I saw red blood on all of my walls and stomach began to hurt. So I shut my eyes as tight as could until the pain stop, when opened my eyes everything was normal, so I got dressed into my red tank top and pink shorts. When I went downstairs, I notice Beth was shaking abit. We shared the same problem of seeing bloody walls and having enormous pain in our stomach. I hug her and she understood that it had happened to me.

When we stop hugging, out of the corner of my eye, I saw that the TV screen was white. Me and Beth gave a confused look but then white became brighter and I felt like I was being pulled through it. I grab the floor and dig my nails into the carpet but then I saw that Beth was being pull through. So I grab her by the wrist, "It's going to be ok Beth, we are not getting suck in and we are not going to die" I said and she smiled but then the wind that was trying to pull us through got stronger. My fingers started to come louse, "I'm sorry Beth but I can't hold on" I said and my last finger came out of the carpet. We then went through the TV, in a light that had all the colours of the rainbow but I still held onto Beth wrist. I look at her to see she had pass out and I saw that we were heading for a place that shines like gold. Then my stomach started to burn and felt a marble floor beneath me. I opened my eyes a little to see a man in golden armour holding onto a sword and heard more footsteps but black out but not feeling someone pick me up and release my hand from Beth wrist.

Beth prov

When we go through the TV and are in a light that has all the colours of the rainbow. It starts to make a burning sensation on my stomach, this has never happened before I always got really bad pain but never felt like I was burning on the inside. The burning caused me pass out and I felt marble floor beneath but also someone picking me and taking Emma hand off my wrist. I fall asleep.


	2. Chapter 2 Meeting the king and Queen

I do not own any of the marvel characters, I only own Emma and Beth

* * *

**Chapter 2 Meeting the King and Queen**

Emma prov

When I regain feeling in my body, I could feel that I was in a soft bed, maybe being suck through our TV was just a dream. When I try to move my hand it felt heavy, so I try again but I black out again and fall asleep. In my dream, I am in a lab and look round to see a 4 year old versions of me and Beth. At a table their was a woman with long brown hair and next to her was woman with short black hair. I went to ask them who they were but I just went through them. I look at the brown haired woman and my eye widen at who she was. "Mother" was what I said, I was remembering, when my mother Jane Foster and her sister were killed. Next the aliens came and mother drew something on my stomach, the same with Beth's mum. The aliens then stab them and their blood went on our faces and next they push us through something and we were in an ally. We were pick up by police offer and taken away. My dream started to fade away and my body was no longer heavy.

I opened my eyes, I saw a woman put towel on my head and she notice that I had woke up and ran out the door shouting something that I could not hear. My vision was blurry, so I blink a couple of times and it was perfect again. I notice that Beth was starting to wake up, so I got out of bed and walk over to her. "Beth wake up" I said while shaking her, "A couple more minutes Em" she said. I sighed and pitch her noses. She woke up and gave me a glare. "Sorry but I had to wake you" I said and she nodded. We around the room. The room was white and had gold everywhere, it was like we were in a palace.

Then a woman with light brown hair walks in, she is wearing a blue dress with armour attach. She smiles at us and sits on Beth's bed. "So how are two feeling" she said, "We are fine but would you mind telling us where we are" We said. She nodded and said "You are in Asgard the realm of the gods". We were both shock how did we end up in Asgard when it is only film. "Would you mind telling us who you are" I said with smile. She nodded, "I am Frigg Queen of Asgard" she said. We were further shock to meet the wife of Odin and Mother of Thor. We bowed our heads, "It nice to meet you highness, I am Emma and this is my friend Beth" I said. "You may raise your heads" she said in a sweet voice. "Would you mind tell me how you got here" She said kindly. We nodded and explain to her about bright white light but also about the burning sensation in stomach when we got here. She nodded, "I am going to get my husband to see what he can do about the burning". We nodded and she left the room. Me and Beth then started talking about how we could have gotten here.

We here a knock at the door, I say "come in". The opens and next to the Queen stands Odin the Al father and king of Asgard. We both bow our heads to him and say "It's pleasure to meet you Al father". He nods and we raises our heads. We then explain how we got here and also the burning in our stomach. "Well that's strange only Asgardains can travel on the bifrost" he said. We then explain to him about how our mothers were killed by these weird aliens. "It must have been the aliens that Loki used in his attack on Midgard" the AL father said.

The queen gives us a hug about how we lost our mothers, "Would you mind telling us the names of your mothers" he said and we nodded. "Jane Foster" I said and the queen look shock. "Melody Foster" Beth said. "So that makes you to cousins then" he said. We nodded, "We did not want to be separate when we were saved, so we said we were friends" I explain. "Do you not know who your fathers are" the queen said. We shook our heads with a no and Odin then explains that we have an Asgardain seal on us that protects your identity. "Do you want the seal to be remove it may change your appearances" he said and we nodded.

The queen picks me and lays me on my bed. I pull up my shirt, so that stomach in shown and Odin then places his hand over the seal. The ink from it runs down my skin and the Queen then wipes it away. I feel little pricks over my body for abit and then above me a sword appears. It has a golden handle and blade is a shiny sliver, when I touch it a feel lighting come from the weapon. The royal couple look shock, the weapon says it name is "Genshu". "What just happen" I said, "It appears that you are from Asgard and we are going to cut one strand of hair from you to check all the men in Asgard to find your father" the queen said and I say "thank you". Odin the does the same with Beth and a sword appears above her with the element of water. After that they take a strand of hair from us and give it one of the servant nurse to test. We place our weapons next to our beds, Odin walks out of the room and queen tells us to rest and they will give us the results in the morning. We nod and fall asleep. We did not check if our appearance had change but we would find out in the morning.

Beth prov

When Odin remove the seal from Stomach, the ink trickled down my skin and the queen wipe it away. Then a sword appeared above me and said it name was Stream. They cut a strand of my hair, so that they can find our dads and we thank them both. I fell asleep not bothering to check on my new appearances, I will do that in the morning and also I was so surprised that 1- we were in Asgard, 2- we could be gods and 3- that Odin could be a nice man. I fell asleep happy in this world and Emma must be too.


End file.
